


My Life Is Like A Lifetime Movie

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-06
Updated: 2013-05-06
Packaged: 2017-12-10 15:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/787405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, Darcy Lewis feels like her life is one big Lifetime movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Life Is Like A Lifetime Movie

Sometimes, Darcy Lewis feels like her life is one big Lifetime movie.  She was a college student and intern for Jane Foster, a brilliant astrophysicist and best friend.  Some things happened in-between involving a demigod named Thor, who is now Jane’s boyfriend.  A secret government agency that borrows (steals) other people’s research and iPods.  And Thor’s brother, Loki.  Who has major sibling rivalry issues, tried to kill Thor and take over the world twice.   

Fast forward five months later to present day.  Both she and Jane live at Avengers Tower with The Avengers.  Thor, Steve, Clint, Natasha, Bruce, Tony and his girlfriend Pepper.  The dysfunctional family Darcy always wanted, but never had until now. 

Jane has Thor and her own high tech lab in the tower.  As for herself, she is Tony Stark’s personal assistant.  Keeping Tony on schedule, and talking him out of doing stupid shit isn’t always easy.  It’s something Darcy admires about Pepper.  Her duties also include getting two workaholic scientists Jane and Bruce, to take breaks from their research for important things like eating and sleeping.  But, she loves her job. Darcy was sure both of them would be forced to work for S.H.I.E.L.D. to keep their mouths shut, for knowing too much.  Long story short, her life in New York is good.       

But, it’s times like these that Darcy really thinks about her life decisions.  Really, what else can she do now?  She’s stuck in a sea of people, packed into a subway station like cattle. They have been stuck in there since noon. The entrances to the subway station have caved in, and conveniently there is no cell service.  The cops responsible for herding them in here are doing their best, to stop the crowd from panicking.  Good luck with that.    

However, it’s a ‘different day same shit’ situation for Darcy.  Another evil being/person bent on world domination, only to have their ass kicked.  New York isn’t always the battlefield, but it’s not exactly a secret that the state is full of super heroes.

Just because she is use to this, doesn’t make it easier.  She worries every time The Avengers are called to assemble.  Never knowing what their mission is.  How dangerous the mission is, or how long they would be away.  If they would all return home alive, and would the next mission be their last. 

But, right now Darcy is more scared than worried.  Not only for herself but, the people around her.  She looks around the station hearing people saying, ‘We’ll get out of here soon’ or ‘Everything is going to be okay.’  Reassuring words in any crisis, but right now it’s more wishful thinking.  And, being stuck underground doesn’t help.       

Even after the battle is over, it will take a few hours to dig them out. There is no guarantee that, the ceiling won’t collapse before then.  Darcy slightly shakes her head, trying to push that worst case scenario out of her mind.  Tries not to think of all the injuries, or deaths that it would cause.          

Just like any disaster movie, there is another complication.  The lights have gone out, and people are now relaying on their cell phones for light.  The panicking intensifies.  The subway station feels suffocating, and the air stale.  Being stuck in the dark doesn’t help. 

She tells herself that it could be worse.  She could be stuck in a train right now.   And, concentrates on what she plans to do when she gets out of here.  Things that she still wants to do.  And, some things she should’ve done a long time ago.  Suddenly, everyone is quite as the sound of rocks moving echoes through the station.  After what seemed like an eternity but was actually six hours, they are finally dug out.

Flood lights light up the area and a huge crowd is being held back by police and some S.H.I.E.L.D. agents.  The crowd cheering, crying or doing both as the subway station slowly empties.  Darcy takes a few deep breaths of fresh air, searching the crowd trying to find her family.  And, just like most disaster movies there is a silver lining or happy ending.

A pair of strong arms lifted her off her feet holding her close, but not crushing her.  Darcy feels the tension of the day seep out of her, holding onto him tight.  Her face buried in the crook of his neck.  He smells of dirt, dried sweat, but best of all something uniquely Steve.  She closed her eyes letting herself melt into his embrace, finally feeling safe.  She feels him start to relax, even through his uniform.

“If you wanted to back out of our date, all you had to do was say so.”  Steve whispered in her ear, and Darcy knew he was smiling.   “You didn’t have to literally use the excuse, stuck in a caved in subway station.”

“Adorable smartass,” Lifting her head smiling at him, and pulling him into a kiss.   Their kiss was gentle at first, but quickly intensified. Darcy lightly sucked on his bottom lip, begging for entrance into his mouth. Their tongues slowly tangoed together. Reluctantly stopping when, the need for air became necessary.

“You okay?”  Steve asked resting his forehead against hers, and looking into her eyes.  His arms loosening a little bit around her, as he searched for any indication that she was in pain.

“Really, you’re going to ask me that now?”

“Darcy.”   The expression on his face and sound of his voice was serious.  Concerned Steve not ‘Captain America’ mode. 

“I’m fine.  It’s nothing a hot shower can’t cure.”  She replied.  “Not exactly how I planned spending the rest of my Saturday afternoon, stuck in a disaster movie.  But, having Steve Rogers waiting for me made it all worth it.  What about you?”

“A few cuts and bruise that healed or are healing, no broken bones."   

“A shower would help you, too.”  Darcy said.  “Not that I don’t like the dirty face, torn uniform after battle look on you.”

“My girl was more important than a shower.”  Steve replied, his arms tightening around her again making her smile.  “You were right. Waiting is just as hard as leaving.”

“Well, we both survived another disaster movie.  All I want to do now is go home, shower and go on our date.”  Darcy said.  “I was thinking take out, a movie and cuddling on my couch.”

“I like the sound of that.”  Steve said giving her a short but sweet kiss, before putting her back on her feet.  One arm wrapped around her waist, as they walk over to the rest of their dysfunctional family.   So, maybe her life is sometimes one fucked up Lifetime movie.  But, Darcy wouldn’t have it any other way.    

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

          

 

 

 

 

            

        

             

 


End file.
